Before I Let It Go
by Edgechick816
Summary: Someone had something to say. songfic.


Title: Before I Let It Go  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
Email: Edgechick816@aol.com  
  
Category: WWE  
  
Disclaimer: all characters belong to the WWE and themselves. I just   
  
own the idea. The song is Low by Kelly Clarkson   
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
Rating: PG13   
  
Summary: There something someone needs to say.  
  
Notes: This story came out of nowhere, I don't even really like this song, but it worked.  
  
Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :)  
  
A/N: Songlyrics in parentheses  
  
They knew, they all knew. Every last one of them, and nobody told her. Some friends they made. To let her fall like that, they didn't care, they probably thought it was fun. "Watch the crazy diva get her heart crushed." That must have been the name of their pathetic little game. She wasn't sure if anything had ever hurt this much or if she'd ever felt this alone.  
  
(Everybody's talking. But they don't say a thing. They look at me with sad eyes. But I don't want the sympathy. Its cool you didn't want me. Sometimes you can't go back. But why'd you have to go and make a mess like that? Well I just have to say before I let go.)  
  
She could hear their whispered snickers and giggles, their looks of sympathy and pity. It only served to piss her off even more. Who the hell did he think he was going out there and doing that? He actually pushed her to save that slut. Guess it showed her what their relationship meant: absolutely nothing. How long had it been going on? She didn't care anymore, but it was obviously long enough so that everyone except her knew about it.   
  
(Have you ever been low? Have you ever had a friend that let you down so? When the truth came out. Were you the last to know? Were you left out in the cold? What you did was low)   
  
How could she have been so stupid? It had all been gong on right under her nose: her man and her former best friend. Then had been fitness models together, and back then they had been best friends, but something changed. She watched her best friend go from a caring person to a slut that would do anything or anyone to get to the top. Not giving her phone messages so she could take jobs from her, fucking their agent so he gave her better gigs. She had screwed her over back then, and now she was doing it all over again, except this time was much worse.   
  
(No I don't need your number. There's nothing left to say. Except I never thought it'd hurt this much to be sane. My friends are outside waiting. I've gotta go.)  
  
She burst into the diva's locker room, forgoing a shower, she went straight over to her bag and started piling her things into it. She thought she could trust him, tell him all her secrets. But she knew now that he'd been plotting and using her secrets against her. He had known the history of the two women, all the bad blood between them, and yet, he had done it anyway. She should have seen it coming, but at least she knew now. She knew that he was only out for himself and that he never really loved her. Behind all the anger she felt at the moment, she knew that's what hurt the most.  
  
(Have you ever been low? Have you ever had a friend that let you down so? When the truth came out Were you the last to know? Were you left out in the cold? What you did was low)  
  
Hastily wiping away a stray tear, she zipped up her bag and hiked it up on her shoulder.  
  
There was nothing left for them. She was walking out on everything they had. It hurt, but she wasn't about to regret it. He fucked this up, not her, and she'd be damned if under any circumstances she'd let him or anybody else tell her different.   
  
(I walk out of this darkness. With no sense of regret. And I go with a clear conscience. We both know that you can't say that. Here's to show. For all the time I loved you so.)   
  
She made her way to the parking lot where Molly was waiting for her. The diva had offered her a ride, since she knew that her friend had come with her boyfriend, and leaving with him wasn't even an option. Molly, the only one that didn't know what was going on. Because if she had, she would have told her, unlike some other people. Molly, her only friend in the world, it seemed.   
  
In the hallway, she could once again hear the chatter about her. She quickened her step. She couldn't listen to this right now, anger was quickly giving way to tears and she refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing he could make her cry.  
  
(Have you ever been low? Have you ever had a friend that let you down so? When the truth came out. Were you the last to know? Were you left out in the cold? Cause what you did was low.)   
  
"Aw, poor baby." came a cold mocking voice from behind. She turned around and sneered.  
  
"Leave me alone, Trish."   
  
The blonde smiled, "What fun would that be?" Just then, he walked up, wrapping arms around Trish's waist from behind. She reached back and kissed him, making sure to shove her tongue down his throat.   
  
"What's going on here? Is she being mean again?" Trish giggled as he looked up at his ex-girlfriend with a smirk. "Well, don't you have some things you wanna say to me?" he asked with a laugh. "Come on, don't disappoint me, I've been waiting quite awhile to hear this."   
  
(Have you ever been low? Have you ever had a friend that let you down so? Cause what you did was low.)  
  
She looked back and forth between them, both of them with sinister smiles, waiting to hear how much they'd hurt her, wanting to watch her break. She shook her head and looked into his eyes with the most serious and grave expression.  
  
"This was low, Jericho, even for you." And with that she walked off, leaving shocked looks on their faces.  
  
Because Victoria had nothing left to say.  
  
A/N: I never write evil Jericho, but the muse wouldn't leave me alone. Review and tell what you think, 


End file.
